freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Pictures 2002
Nicknames: "2000s Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "CGI Mountain II", "Perumount IV" Logo: We pan into a shot above a set of clouds, As we fly backwards slowly with the camera, some comet-like objects come flying down. They fly down far enough to reveal themselves as the trademark Paramount stars. The stars zoom past the camera, making us find out we had been watching a reflection all along. The familiar "Paramount" script zooms out as a total of 22 stars shoot past the script and encircle the mountain behind it. The script then continues to zoom out, taking it's place at the peak of the mountain. The 1990 "/\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY" byline then fades in below the logo. Variants: March 1-December 18, 2002: During its first year of use, the words "90TH ANNIVERSARY", in gold with "90" bigger and "TH" smaller and on the top right of "90" and "ANNIVERSARY" below, fade in with the Viacom byline and the line, sandwiched between the peak of the mountain. Again, "™" is used in place of "®" in this variation. The logo's general shade of color is also much brighter. A prototype variant of the 90th Anniversary logo was spotted (and only appeared) on the video game The Sum of All Fears, where the "90TH ANNIVERSARY" text was bigger and shinier. This logo can open in two ways. The logo could fade in already in the clouds (usually used for earlier variants) or we pan down from a black background into the clouds. A still version of the logo was spotted on international prints of Sleuth (released by Sony Pictures Classics in the US). A variant is used at the end of every trailer for Paramount's movies on online movie stores like iTunes and the PlayStation Store. We see a still version of the Paramount logo with the words "Now Available from Paramount". Below it is a copyright stamp. Has also been seen zoomed in (so the copyright and the "now available" text is not seen) and on the trailer for Airplane!, where the logo plasters the 1975 trailer version of the logo (keeping the music). This is also seen on old Dreamworks movie trailers. 2006-October 28, 2011: When distributing films from another company, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY", in white, are seen above the logo with the Viacom byline and the line. Usually seen at the end of DreamWorks films beginning in late 2006. It also oddly appears at the end of Iron Man, before the Marvel Studios logo. It also appears at the beginning of international prints of The Spy Next Door. Late 2005-2011: The logo has been enhanced. May 7, 2010-December 21, 2011: The logo was enhanced once more with sleeker stars and shinier text, and the Viacom byline is switched to its 2006 font. However, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" remain in the 1990 font. On full screen DVDs of Paramount movies shot in 2.39:1 scope, the logo is incredibly zoomed in, since it is in the 4:3 ratio. On matted films, it is either zoomed in halfway, or it is in open matte. FX/SFX: Incredibly breathtaking CGI; very reminiscent of the more majestic and stylized 1940s and '50s mountains. Music/Sounds: Silent or the film's opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: On Mean Girls, the 1987 fanfare is heard. On The Longest Yard, a different fanfare plays. This was composed by Teddy Castellucci. On an AMC airing of Rambo III, the 2003 version plasters the 2002 version and the Carolco logo and keeps the low-pitched version of the theme in one of the worst logo plastering jobs ever! On Twisted, wind is audible in the logo. Skywalker Sound which did the sound for the film, did the same here. Availability: Very common. Seen on all Paramount films from 2002 to 2011, as well as Paramount video releases from 2002 to 2006. The 90th Anniversary variant was first seen on We Were Soldiers and last appeared on The Hours and sometimes plastered old logos on 2002 video releases as well as the Tri-Star Pictures logo on Encore airings of Rambo III. The normal Viacom variation was first used on Tupac: Resurrection; the last movies overall to use this logo officially were Young Adult and The Adventures of Tintin. Also seen at the end of Elizabethtown, Zodiac, and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which all had the 5th logo at the beginning. It also appears at the end of Grease Sing-a-Long (a re-release of 1978's Grease), which has the 7th logo at the beginning. On the Blue's Clues episode "Meet Joe" on VHS, the previous logo is shown at the beginning, while the 90th Anniversary closing variant plays at the end of the tape. Also plasters the Weintraub Entertainment Group logo on a recent Encore airing of My Stepmother is an Alien, with the film's opening music; Weintraub previously had a deal with Worldvision Enterprises. It also plasters the 1982 Orion Pictures logo on HBO, Comedy Central, and IFC airings of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (also plasters the closing version of the logo at the end, the following Nelson Entertainment logo is kept intact at the beginning), and the 1995 MGM logo on older HBO airings of House Arrest. Surprisingly, the full version appears at the beginning of a few early episodes of Hogan's Heroes on Me-TV, including the pilot episode, as well as the HD remasters on Universal HD. Strangely, this logo does not appear at the beginning of Strange Wilderness, although the "Distributed by" variant makes an appearance at the end. This might be due to the movie's very bad reception, in a similar situation to 20th Century Fox and Epic Movie. It's also seen at the end of 2006-2011 DreamWorks Animation films but don't expect this to appear at the beginning of them, unlike 20th Century Fox. It is likely because Paramount only merely distributed them; it did, however, appear on the VCD release of Flushed Away before the DreamWorks Animation logo. Scare Factor: None. The animation is mind-blowing, and it is a suitable successor to Paramount's original CGI mountain. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Colorful logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2011 Category:Bee Movie Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Bruce Kerner proud Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Peter Quill do the victory pose